The Forest Again
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: "The Resurrection Stone," he spoke softly, before turning it thrice in his hand, as he closed his eyes, as if willing them into existence. He opened his eyes to see his parents, and the closest things he ever remembered having. As he opened his mouth to speak, he heard more of the light steps and turned around, and yelled out "NOO!" Because he hadn't wanted that person to die.


**I hope you like this. It's October 31st and all of the James and Lily memorial photos inspired this. I don't own any characters. The words in italics are direct quotes from the book. Enjoy.**

_The Forest Again_

_He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. He opened his eyes and looked around._

_ They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been memory made solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him, and on each face, there was the same loving smile._

_ James was exactly the same height as Harry. He was wearing clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like 's._

_ Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than harry had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face._

_ Lupin was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings. _

_ Lily's smile was widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough._

Harry heard more of the light steps and looked behind him. "NO!" He called out, as the person walked into sight. "Ginny no!"

Her spirit walked up to him. "I'm sorry."

Harry fell to the ground in sobs. "You're supposed to grow old and get married. You're supposed to be happy Gin."

"I was hit by a curse during the battle. I could feel it tearing away at my body from the inside." She said, her voice thick, as the others watched on.

"I was supposed to be the last one that would die besides Voldemort. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you Ginny. So sorry."

"Harry, you did save me." She said, with such clarity that he looked up at her. "You saved me my first year, and every year since, just by being there. You've saved so many lives Harry. Never doubt that."

"You deserved so much more than this. You could have been happy again after I.. left."

She raised a ghostly hand and hovered it above his cheek. "Harry, I would never be happy without you. But you need to do something for me."

"Anything." He said emotionally.

"Move on. If you live through this, promise me that you'll be happy, that you'll fall in love. Have babies."

Harry stood up crying, and pulled something out of his pocket. "I was going to give this to you, after it was all over." In his thumb and pointer finger he held up a ring. "I was going to have babies with you."

"Live your life Harry."

Harry swallowed the large lump in his throat, and looked around at the people that were, yet weren't there. "I'm so sorry. All of you, if I could give you your lives back I would."

His mom walked towards him, a sad smile stuck on her face. "You are so brave Harry."

He looked at them all again, his eyes resting on the girl who holds his heart. "Stay with me?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Always."

Harry started walking; the only sounds in the dark forest his footsteps and the near ghosts that were following him with soft footsteps. As he walked he folded up his invisibility cloak, and stuffed his wand under his shirt with the folded up cloak. He heard a rustling, and he immediately stopped moving, holding his breath. "He'll be so disappointed that the disgusting Half-Blood didn't show up."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a loud breath. "He can't be too disappointed because he's a half-blood himself."

He could almost feel a supportive hand on his shoulder when he was grabbed by rough hands that started dragging him. He kept his grip on the stone tight, needing the comfort of knowing that they were there. The second death eater cackled. "You're so pathetic Potter! So weak."

Harry elbowed him, and stuck his foot out, tripping the older man. "And you're on the ground you bloody ponce." The man leapt to his feet and his fist hit the seventeen year old in the jaw, making his head snap to the side.

The first death eater shoved him back. "The Dark Lord wants him in one piece." He growled, starting to pull the boy, who was now standing tall behind him.

They suddenly stepped into a clearing and all sound stopped. The second death eater yelled out towards Voldemort. "We've captured him my lord."

Harry glared at him sideways before settling his eyes on the snake like man. With a lot of cheek he said loudly, "and by captured he means they were talking really loud, and I let them bring me here." Harry's mouth turned up to a grin, "Oh and I might have told them that you're a, what did they call it, a 'filthy half-blood'."

Voldemort shoved Bellatrix from where she lay across his lap, and stalked towards him angrily, stopping ten feet away and motioning for the two death eaters to move. Harry rubbed his arms, trying to bring back circulation. "Trying to escape Potter?" He sneered.

Harry looked at him like he was stupid. "Yes, I tried to escape in the direction I knew you were in. I've lived how many years with you trying to kill me?" His lips widened into a grin. "Come now Tommy, you know I'm smarter than that."

Harry didn't see the wand move, or the mouth. But for the second time in his life he saw the jet of green light shooting towards him. He fell to the ground, and sat up. "Wha-?" He said lightly, confused, because while he had just been in a forest, he was now in what almost looked like a white puffy version of his potions classroom.

"You have two options Harry." Came an oddly soft voice from behind him.

He turned around, and looked at the potions professor, who looked younger and healthier than Harry had ever seen him. His nose was straight, as if he was de-aged to a point where it hadn't been broken. "Professor?"

"You have two options. You can either continue, and 'move on' so to speak, or you may return to Hogwarts, and try to win this thing."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched, and he looked up at the man who had saved his life on many occasions. "What would you do sir?"

Severus Snape looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes before his features softened, and he looked at the young man with a knowing look. "You know what I would do." He said with a thick voice. "When I walked into the house on Godric's Hollow, and found your mother dead, I was ready to die. I went to Dumbledore, and told him that I wouldn't be around to be his spy, that I was going to go and be with the woman I loved." Harry's face flickered with many emotions as Severus spoke. "Then he reminded me, as I am about to remind you, that more lives could be saved if you stand back up, and have the courage to do what needs to be done."

Harry turned to look behind him, and looked back with silent tears running down his face. "Will you tell her I love her? That I'll never stop loving her, just like you never stopped loving my mother."

The older man nodded, "I won't let her forget."

Harry stood up, and wiped his hands on his pants, and looked around. "How do I do this?"

"Just close your eyes, and wake up."

Harry looked at the once angry man. "Thank you sir. Thank you for being the bravest man that I've ever known."

Harry saw Snape lower his head in recognition, before he closed his eyes, and he was suddenly lying on a hard forest floor, with the cheers of Death Eaters around him. He was being held in two large arms, and was being carried to what he was assuming was Hogwarts. "NOO!" came the screams.

**What did you think? This was written on the 31st of October, and I was looking through the half written stories on my computer, to try and bring forth a muse to allow me to finish the next chapter(s) of Deseo del Corazón.**


End file.
